bbrms1fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
Week 1: Ep2: Change of Plans Davis(DR): Well for all it’s worth Todd went with the plan. Hopefully he does for the rest of the week. Game Room(Sammy and Reana). Reana: What do you want, boyfriend stealer! Sammy: Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were dating, our friendship was growing apart and you didn’t tell me all that much! Reana: So still stole Tyler from me. Sammy: He came to me! How was I supposed to know he was cheating! Reana: Cause I was your best friend and you should’ve- just, known, okay! Sammy: That doesn't make any sense. Reana: It doesn't make sense that you stole Tyler! Sammy: Bu- Reana: Shut it Sam! Sammy(DR): Well, I was going to try and get on good terms with her… that ain’t happening. Reana(DR): She thought she could be ‘besties’ again… NOPE! Todd: HOUSEGUESTS, IT’S TIME FOR VETO PICKS! Everyone meets in the living room. Todd: In the veto competition the HoH, two nominees, and 3 houseguests chosen at random will participate. As HoH i’ll pick first. Todd reaches his hand in a box and pulls out a blue chip that says Gavin. Todd: Come on up Gavin. Todd(DR): Gavin’s been picked for veto… this is good! If he wins he’ll keep nominations the same. Eli: I- it’s my turn to pick. Eli grabs a chip and it’s Reana. Eli: Come on up! Liam: So wait, it’s my turn right? Gavin: Yeah! Gavin(DR): I’m hoping someone from the Mafia is chosen! Liam pulls out Davis’s chip. Gavin(DR): Yeah baby! Davis and Reana walk up to the front of the room. Todd: The PoV competition will be in 2 hours! Todd and Tracy are in Bedroom F2’2. Todd: Hey, you’re cute. Tracy: Thanks… I’m still kinda tired though. Todd: Oh- okay, see you later then? Tracy: Sure… Todd(DR): So… we dated back in high school. She moved to Florida but, we never broke up. Davis was outside of the room while the conversation was going on. Gavin, Corbin, and Liam are in the Game Room Gavin: Listen Liam, we’ve got your back. Liam: …? Gavin: As in we won't vote you out. Liam(DR): Do I trust him, absolutely not! You can never trust anyone. I bet Corbin and Gavin are in some sort of alliance targeted at me. I mean I am a big threat. Julie(Speaker): HOUSEGUESTS! IT’S TIME FOR THE POV CHALLENGE! Todd: Holy crap that’s loud. Todd, Liam, Eli, Gavin, Davis, and Reana all go outside. Julie(Speaker): Welcome to Veto or no Veto. All of you will be given an offer if you would like to take the offer you are still in the challenge. If not, you are out! Eli: Oh no! This sounds spooky. Gavin: It more sounds like punishment. Julie(Speaker): In order to stay in this competition you must, take a pie to the face. Gavin(DR): Okay, I don’t want to win this one. I also don’t want I pie to the face so I think I'll pass. Julie(DR): Anyone not want to do it? Gavin: I’ll pass, but thanks anyway. The rest of the contestants get a pie to the face. Julie(Speaker): In order to stay in the competition, you have to wear a pig suit for the rest of the week. Todd: I’ll do it! Julie: Is Todd the only one willing to do it? Well… okay congratulations Todd, you have the power of veto! The houseguests all go back into the house. Todd(DR): Well… I think I'm going to try and take Davis out, he proved he was a threat when he told me… Cuts to scene of Todd and Davis in the Game Room that happened before the PoV competition. Davis: Listen, I know we are in an alliance, but, I need you to understand that you are going to be a threat. Todd: What do you mean? Davis: You are going to become a threat early so, someone in this alliance is going to turn their back on you. Davis(DR): Hopefully he understood to watch out for Gavin. Todd(DR): So, Davis is basically saying he’s going to turn on me. Todd: Houseguests! It’s time for the veto ceremony. Everyone meets in the Living Room. Todd: I have nominated Eli and Liam for eviction, however… I can change one of my nominations… I choose to… Gavin(DR): Obviously he won’t use it… Todd: USE, the Power of Veto on Liam. Gavin(DR): He used it!? Who the heck would use it!? Well at least he didn’t put one of The Mafia up… Todd: My replacement is Davis. Todd: The veto ceremony is adjourned. Davis(DR): What the heck did he just do!?